what could have been
by chosen-gal
Summary: what would have happened if Lana had gone with Clark at the end of season 2. Serious Clana. Oh and Lex and Helen never got enaged or anything. Helen never exsited.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Smallville, so please don't sue.

A/N: This is set after season two and will change the events of Smallville. Apologies to anyone who doesn't like the changes. This is my view on what would have happened if Lana left with Clark.

**CHAPTER ONE**

The music was loud, pulsing through the club. It almost shook the old warehouse. Lana Lang closed her eyes as she felt a headache coming on. After a second, she opened her eyes and fihsed through her bag for an asprin or something. No such luck.

Lana felt a strong pair of arms slid around her waist. she closed her eyes and leant back as her boyfriend Clark Kent began to gently kiss her neck. She sighed and turned to face him. "Can we leave?" she asked, having to shout above the music.

Clark gave her a strange look before nodding. He took her hand tightly and led her through the club. "Leaving already Kal?" one of the waitresses asked.

Clark smiled at her. "Sara's not feeling well." he told her. The waitress gave Lana a sympathetic glance as they continued out of the club. Kal and Sara _(A/N I couldn't think of any other names. Any suggestions?) _That's who they were known as to the staff of all of Metropolis' clubs.

Outside the valet brought their car around. Lana had no idea what type of car it was. Clark had arrived at their apartment with it. Since he had licence and registration, she assumed he brought it with the his stolen money.

Clark sped off into the night, while Lana closed her eyes and sat back in her seat. Three months. It had been three months since she and Clark had left Smallville and she was no closer to convincing him to go back as she was on the day they had left. Lana sometimes wondered what life would be like if she hadn't run away with Clark. Would she ever have learnt his secret? That he was an alien with superspeed, superstrenght, X-Ray vision and Heat vision. Lana loved Clark no matter how different he was, but ever since they had left Smallville he had been acting different. And it sometimes scared her.

"How come you wanted to leave?" Clark asked her, souding slightly concerned.

"I was getting a headache and i have to work in the morning." Lana told him. She had gotten a job at a cafe not to far from their apartment, to fill in all the spare time she had. Clark usually disappeared during the day and returned with gifts before dragging her to different night clubs at night.

"You don't need to work. We have plenty of money." Clark told her as he manouvered the car towards their apartment.

"I need something to do during the day." Lana said, opening her eyes so she could look at him. Clark quickly glanced at her but didn't answer. Instead he reached over and took her small hand in his larger one. Lana felt tingles run through her body. One thing Lana like about the new Clark, he was much more open about his feelings for her then the old one had been.

It was almost two in the morning when they arrived back at their apartment building. Clark parked the car and they both got out, walking towards the elevator at the end of the garage. Clark pulled her close and Lana leant against him enjoying the closeness.

Their apartment was large by Metropolis standards. When you stepped in the front door, you could see a large combined living room and dining room. to the left was a large kitchen. the hallways running from the living room led to the bedroom and bathroom equipped with a spa bath.

Clark walked into the kitchen and straight to the fridge, where he pulled out a bottle of milk and began sculling it. Lana was tired so she headed to their bedroom and started getting ready for bed. Her pajamas were sitting neatly on the chair in their bedroom where she left them the morning before. They were silk lilac, a present from Clark. In fact she had a wardrobe full of clothes from Clark. Leaving Smallville so abruptly had caused Lana to be without clothes, except for the ones she had been wearing.

Clark walked into the room as Lana began brushing her hair. he smiled. he loved her and was glad she had made the decision to leave with him. it was just the two of them. One thing they had yet to do was consummate their relationship, but Clark didn't want to push his beloved into something she wasn't ready for, even thought they had come close several times.

Lana caught Clark looking at her and she smiled at. His grin grew wider and her approached her, sweeping her up into his embrace. He walked her over to the bed and gently laid her down.

"Clark, I'm too tired." she said softly.

"That's okay. When you're ready." he told her, as he bent to kiss her. she responded and wrapped her arms around his neck. When they finally pulled apart, Lana climbed under the covers, which were red silk. She wriggled around trying to make herself comfortable, as Clark disappeared into the bathroom. as soon as her head hit the pillow, Lana was asleep.

When Clark came out of the bathroom, stripped down to his boxer shorts, he found Lana was already asleep. he smiled as he slid in beside her. she always looked so beautiful and peacful when she was asleep. Clark savoured the moments when he could just lay and watch her sleep. He pulled Lana into his embrace she wiggled closer to him, sighing in her sleep.

A/N: What did you all think? Reviews please. I'll continue if i get enough people wanting to know more. Suggestion are welcome.


End file.
